deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Odysseus Leander
Odysseus Atticus Leander (b. 10 November) is a half-blood wizard, the youngest son of Jedidiah and Lattice Leander (née Malfoy-Potter). He was also the younger brother of Sirius, and the twin brother of Lily despite being born on a different day to her. His father accidentally died while experimenting with spells when Ody was six (although he did not witness this, making him the only Leander sibling incapable of seeing thestrals) and Ody and his siblings were therefore raised by their mother alone in Godric's Hollow. Ody began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was Sorted into Hufflepuff House like his mother, as opposed to his brother and twin sister, who were Sorted into Slytherin. He soon became best friends with fellow students Reilly Cauldwell and Matthew MacDougal. Biography Family Lineage Early Life Odysseus Leander, along with his fraternal twin Lily, was born to Jedidiah and Lattice Leander, a pair of Aurors. Odysseus was born second. Despite being twins he and his sister were born on different days, either side of midnight; Inny was born on November 9 at 11.55pm, and eighteen minutes later Odysseus was born the next day at 12.13am. Moments after their birth, the lightbulb in the room popped, with everyone there to witness this unusually precocious display of underage magic. This was clearly a sign of two magically talented children. Ody was raised at his family home in the Leander Cottage at Godric's Hollow in the West Country, England. In addition to his twin sister, Ody had a brother, Sirius, who was three years older than him. The Leander family was not only wealthy (due to their ties with Leander Broomsticks, a company founded by her paternal grandfather Moses Leander), but modest and loving. Like all his siblings, he was home educated in reading, writing and simple maths by his father and occasionally a tutor. As his parents were both the children of war heroes, Ody and his family received plenty of attention from the media. Later Life Physical Description Personality and Traits Odysseus was a very funny, friendly and talkative person, but occasionally immature. He had a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humour that brought his friends laughter and relaxation. However, as his sister pointed out, his humour could be unintentionally abrasive; some people even thought he needed to be more serious. He was also guilty of making assumptions and judging a book by its cover. Regardless, Odysseus tried not to let his opinions influence his treatment of others. He showed a great dislike of drama and wondered why everyone "couldn't just get along". Over the course of his education, Odysseus matured greatly, and even took over the role as peacemaker within his group of friends. The fact that he was selected as Quidditch Captain implied his professors recognised his tenacity and great leadership skills. As a boy, Ody was devastated by his father's death. He was willing to open up, unlike his siblings who did the opposite. However according to his mother, Ody sometimes needed "room to breathe", as the event had left him prone to moodiness and hostility. He also had an incredibly fierce temper when he was angered or overwhelmed, at one point even leading to him smashing a window. He did not cope well under stress and often needed the reassurance of his best friend Reily Cauldwell in case he became irrational. A tell-tale sign of his anger or embarassment was said to be noticeable whenever his ears turned red. His anger was even compared to that of his uncle, Harry Malfoy-Potter, although Harry was explicitly diagnosed with anger management whereas Ody's temper simply stemmed from grief. A passionate and fine flyer, Ody was guilty of cockiness, and his playing ability could suffer from it. He was recognised as being the most athletic of his friends, but it was common for him to lose concentration if he was showing off. It was later revealed that Ody's deepest desire was for his parents to be proud of him; he readily admitted that he relied heavily on his friends and family, and would be devastated if they thought any less of him. This meant he would lie or deflect in order to avoid hurting people's feelings (for instance, when he ignored the rumours that Daya Devdhar had been cheating on him in order to maintain peace), though he was not a skilled liar. However, he could be quite persuasive thanks to his "puppy eyes". Besides all this, Ody seemed to possess traits related to his Patronus form of a boxer puppy. Such examples were his "bark-like laugh" to his ability to "sleep for hours and then expect undivided attention". Ody's other dog-like traits included his childish enthusiasm (his older brother Sirius often used the phrase "beep beep, Ody" whenever he wanted to quieten him), his need to protect his loved ones, his loyalty, and his need to be part of something bigger than himself — such as when he encouraged his friends to join Dumbledore's Army. His territorial protectiveness over the places and people he cared for were always evident, given how he never strayed from his friends' sides. This was shown best of all when Lily was involved with both Reilly Cauldwell and Matthew MacDougal, as Ody actively expressed his distaste for their love triangle many times. Ody was also very clumsy, with a habit of walking into objects and knocking things over. He held a strong dislike for academics, openly stating that if he were given a choice he would choose not attend school. He was disorganised and forgot his homework on occasion. As he often had Reilly's guidance, it was assumed that Ody was more brawny than brainy, though this was not entirely the case. He was resourceful and able to apply small and seemingly irrelevant details (such as Quidditch maneuvers or things he had read in comics) into his work. Ody also proved to be quick-thinking and remarkably determined; when given a task he acted with his full effort. He did not do things the easy way and usually made things harder for himself. Having been raised purely magically, Ody's point of view on many topics were often that of the stereotypical wizard, which contrasted with best friends Matthew (who was Muggle-born) and Reilly (who was interested in Muggles). He was very well-versed in his knowledge of the wizarding world, and the extremist beliefs that existed within it — he was initially shocked upon hearing about half-breeds, but eventually adjusted, as Odysseus was also extremely open-minded. He did not believe in blood purity and proved comfortable around Muggles. He even seemed to enjoy Muggle media, as he liked to read Muggle comics as well as wizarding ones. Ody was also brave to a level which put him on par with Gryffindor House: he never hesitated to put himself into extremely dangerous situations with the others, and he would rather die than have someone be wrongfully hurt. This was demonstrated best when both he and Reilly fearlessly took on the Whomping Willow to save Matthew, who was not even their friend at the time. The closeness that Odysseus felt for many was great enough for him to behave recklessly if any of them were harmed. He was compared to his mother Lattice in various ways, from their House to their appearance, and just like her he was described as having a "weakness for heroics". Ody was also a dependable and loyal friend who was guilty of lying in order to save others on numerous occasions. His grounded mindset led to him acting as a conscience for his friends more often than not. Ody was also selfless, sacrificing his joy to keep others happy, and even relentlessly persuaded his mother to accept Matthew into their household when he had nowhere else to go. He was adamant about protecting everyone, regardless of whether or not he disliked them, and seemed proud whenever given the opportunity to help however he could. His affectionate mannerisms sometimes surprised people, with him going so far as to hug people within seconds of meeting them. When in the presence of someone he liked romantically, however, tended to draw out the more awkward and shy side of Ody. His sister Lily remarked that he had been a "blushing, stuttering mess" on their double date together. Once more comfortable, he could easily overcome this, relaxing and reasserting to his usual self. Ody also seemed to have good and long memory, as he remembered the entirety of the Twin language he and his sister created when they were young and could remember what his father had been like prior to his death. This natural flair only ever seemed to fail him in exams, where he merely received average grades. Ody was also insistent on fighting for independence and took great pleasure in proving himself. He was irritated by other people's labels of him, from "innocent" to a "puppy" or a "baby", and greatly defiant when reminding his peers that he did not need to be babysat and was just as talented as everyone else. This became apparent over the course of his education at Hogwarts, where his strength of character blossomed greatly and he evolved into a confident, powerful wizard in his own right. Magical Abilities and Skills * Wizard's Chess: '''Ody was extremely talented at chess. It was he who taught his friends how to play. In their first year, Ody and Reilly apparently spent lots of time playing Wizard's Chess together when they had free time. * '''Memory skills: Ody was''' shown to have an excellent memory, with the ability to recall conversations and even small details when it is important. He remembered the entirety of the Twin language he and his sister created when they were young and was able to exactly remember the last conversation he had with his father right before he died. * '''Duelling: '''He was more than capable when duelling, as a regular member of Duelling Club and the talented Potter family. While he was not the best at magic, he tried and used it to his fullest capability, particularly when angry or afraid. It should also be noted that Ody had a physical approach to fighting as well as magical, as more than one occasion, he resorted to fighting with his fists. While empowered by his own temper, Ody was a fierce and fatally dangerous opponent, capable of sending people to the Hospital Wing. * '''Defence Against the Dark Arts: Ody found Defence Against the Dark Arts very cool, and he became adept at the subject after intent focus and participation in Dumbledore's Army. He also achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. His mastery of the Stunning Spell and the Disarming Charm as well as his fierce determination both attest to his ability to competently defend himself against Dark Magic. * Charms: Ody was rather good at this subject, being able to cast a number of successful charms even before his third year and receiving an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. He was also able to adequately cast the Confundus, the Super-Sensory, and even the Patronus Charm by his fifth year, the last of which is noted to be advanced magic not taught on the Hogwarts Curriculum. * Potions: Ody was able to achieve an 'Exceeds Expectations' grade on his O.W.L. exam. He was one of only a few students able to go on to N.E.W.T.-level, showing proficiency. * Apparition: Ody was not initially very good at Apparition, as he failed his test twice after splinching himself on both occasions. Despite not achieving a licence in his sixth year, Ody was still able to apparate unlawfully, though he did splinch himself on occasion. * Transfiguration: Ody''' advanced to N.E.W.T.-level and achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam, showing aptitude in the subject. He was also able to cast Transforming Spells, including the Avifors Spell and Lapifors Spell. * '''Herbology: Ody achieved an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. exam. He attended N.E.W.T.-level Herbology in his sixth year. He could also cast plant related charms such as the Fire-Making Spell and the Herbivicus Charm. * Divination: '''Like most other students, Ody disliked Divination class, moreso the predictions that came with it, but he did make a few accurate predictions unexpectedly. He did not continue this dubject to N.E.W.T level, but did take it for his O.W.Ls. * '''Non-verbal magic: '''Ody was very swift and skilful with non-verbal magic. He was able to cast many spells without saying the incantation. He is also noted to have been able to achieve this at an unusually young age, as he was able to cast a few charms non-verbally in his second year. * '''Quidditch: Surprised people with his skills and had a talent to rival Aries. * Care of Magical Creatures: 'Ody got an 'Exceeds Expectations' on his O.W.L. He showed talent in handling dangerous creatures like his brother Sirius Leander. * '''Flying: '''Like most of his family Ody was excellent at flying. He was good enough to be on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and exceptionally athletic to the point where some of his fellow students suspected him of taking something. He was apparently one of the first students to summon his broom during their first Flying lesson in first year. * '''Tactical thinking: ' Ody was good with quick, tactical thinking and showed a talent for thinking outside of the box. If overwhelmed, he would lose his temper, but if not then he had a generally very clever knack for strategy. Despite his general dislike of school, the fact that he is a natural tactician is proof that when properly motivated he can be intelligent, versatile, and outright dangerous. * '''Leadership skills: Possessions Relationships Family Parents Lily Leander Inny was Ody's twin and one of his best friends. Throughout childhood they were about as close as a pair of twins could be, doing nearly everything together. However, there were still many differences between them both, the most prominent example of this being after the death of their father: Odysseus was willing to discuss his feelings and open up, whereas Inny stopped talking entirely. During her time as a selective mute, Odysseus was the only person aside from Sasha Thorn whom she would speak to normally. The two even developed their very own "Twin language" that they often communicated in as children, so Odysseus was able to speak on her behalf in certain situations. They were quite similar in their dour, brooding tendencies in times of trouble, though Inny usually found his humour and levity counterbalanced her intense personality. Sirius Leander Sasha Thorn Reilly Cauldwell Daya Devdhar Mallory Brunet-Potter Etymology * Odysseus is a Greek mythology name, meaning "wrathful"; in Greek legend, Odysseus was one of the Greek heroes who fought in the Trojan War. The name, while rare, is often associated with the brave and resourceful. * Moses is a male given name, after the biblical figure Moses. It derives from the Hebrew verb, meaning "to pull out/draw out" water, and the infant Moses was given this name by the Pharaoh's daughter after rescuing him from the Nile in the Exodus. Odysseus was given this name after his paternal grandfather, Moses Leander, a member of the Second Generation. * The name Leander is a Greek baby name, although it can be used as a surname; the meaning of this name is "lion-man", which could perhaps be cleverly attributed to the Leanders' most commonly being sorted into Gryffindor. Quotes }} Notes *Ody was portrayed by American actor, Dylan Sprayberry. *Ody was named after Odysseus, a Muggle hero from a Greek legend that fought in the Trojan War, and Moses Leander, his paternal grandfather. *While Sirius and Lily were physically alike and often compared to their father, Odysseus was more like his mother: they resembled one another greatly and also were both sorted in Hufflepuff. *He and his siblings all shared the same bright blue eyes. *Ody rather liked his given name, "Odysseus", claiming that the name made him cool, although he did not protest to being called "Ody" instead. He did not express any rejection when others referred her as "Zeus", a humorously shortened form of his given name, though this may be because this was a nickname his father had once given him. Trivia *Although they were twins, Odysseus and her sister Lily shared different birthdays. There was an eighteen-minute gap between their births, and Lily was born one side of midnight on November 9th whilst Odysseus was born on November 10th. Despite this they celebrated their birthdays on the 9th. *teen wolf Gallery ody.jpg IMG_2641.JPG ody.gif Ody2.jpg Ody1.jpg IMG_2721.JPG ody1.gif ody3.jpg large.gif 842d6340cde9dcda0b78fbbf76bfc940138fce46_hq.gif Liam-Dunbar-liam-dunbar-dylan-sprayberry-38417572-1916-1076.png 4x04_Liam_in_tub.png 4x06_Liam_in_a_well.png Dylan-Sprayberry-Liam-with-sword-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-6-Ghosted.jpg IMG 2865.JPG IMG 2864.JPG IMG_2880.JPG IMG_2881.JPG Ody3-0.jpg tumblr_inline_ns83lv0IlH1qfch49_500.gif